The life of a wallflower
by Cougar rolypoly bug
Summary: All Olivia wanted was to stand out, her friends were all more then her, but what did she expect she was the Hufflepuff. Tuck was the Slytherin she could convince you to do anything. Riley was the Gryffindor, and she deserved it she was braver than Olivia. Ella was the smartest girl in their year, but when her friends notice her crush on Seamus they try to set them up. Will it work?


The Life of a Wallflower

Chapter: 1

** A/N: Okay, This is my second fanfic. I am writing this for a friend. There will hopefully be other stories like this, with the same OCs. There may be a little of Draco M./OC, Neville/OC. The other stories will go into the details of those stories so without further ado here it is the story of Olivia Williams and Seamus Finnigan. There may be things that don't go quite with the actual story but it is to help my story.**

**Olivia's POV**

My name is Olivia Williams. Yeah not the most exciting name, but I'm not the most exciting person. I have never been very popular. I never really understood what people where talking about at Hogwarts being a muggleborn, but hey, I got used to it. I am the chaser on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and am in my third year.

I don't have very many friends in Hufflepuff. My best friends are Tuck MacDuffy who is in my year and is in Slytherin, Riley Wylands who is in Gryffindor and Ella Wilds who is a Ravenclaw.

I walked from the Hufflepuff common room and met up with my friends in the great hall. Riley was wearing a T-shirt with a squirrel in a rocket ship on it and jeans. Tuck was wearing dark blue jeans and a forest green T-shirt with a silver snake on it with a black jacket. Ella was wearing a blue mini skirt and a white T-shirt with an owl on it. I was dressed in green jeans with a black T-shirt that had the Hogwarts' crest on it.

"Hey." I greeted them.

"Hi Olivia." Riley said.

"I told you to call me Bernie!" I cried. How could they forget that I hate my name?

"I know you hate your name, but do you really hate it _that_ much?" Tuck demanded for the millionth time.

"Yes, now lets go." I said.

Filch was waiting for the students that claimed to have their permission forms for Hogsmead at the front door.

"Permission slip, permission slip, permission slip. . ." Filch droned on.

"But?" A boy who I instantly recognized as Harry Potter asked.

"If you don't have a permission slip you can't go into the village." Filch said with glee.

Harry stepped out of the line and headed over to his group of friends. I stepped forward and handed Filch my form. He handed it back and I went to join Professor McGonagall with the other students that actually had the forms. "This way" She said leading us towards the village.

When we got there I grinned and turned to exclaim to my friends how beautiful it was. When I turned around however I found myself face-to-face with a boy in Gryffindor robes and tie.

I opened my mouth about to say something rude, but decided against it. "Your Seamus Finnigan." I stated. "The boy who blows things up."

"Glad you noticed." He muttered. "Your Olivia Williams. Right? Third year Hufflepuff student. Chaser on the Quidditch team?" He asked.

"Call me Bernie, yes I am in Hufflepuff and I am on the Quidditch team." I smiled. "Have you seen my friends?" I asked.

"Riley Wylands right?" He asked.

"Yes," I agreed.

"She's over there." Seamus said pointing to the right where my friends stood with a handful of sweets each. Looks like they went into Honeydukes without me.

"Thanks Seamus." I grinned as I walked over to my friends. I was secretly glad to be going. He was one of Harry Potter's friends and I felt weird talking to someone who was noticed by most of the school when I was hardly noticed even by my house. I kept thinking what happened if he made something else explode, but he didn't and he did seem kind enough.

"Thanks for waiting for me." I snapped when I reached my friends.

"Oh it seemed like you were fine without us." Ella grinned.

"Ella!"

"It's true." She laughed. "You should have seen yourselves."

"It was pretty funny. Does somebody have a crush?" Riley raised an eyebrow at me. I made a face.

"Please. With him?" I demanded.

"He _does_ play Quidditch." Tuck smirked. I smacked my forehead. Would they ever stop?

"He's a Gryffindor he wouldn't like me even if I liked him." I reminded them. We wondered around Hogsmead for a few hours went and got lunch and went back to the school.

I went to bed early leaving Tuck, Ella, and Riley in the library.

**Riley's POV**

I watched as Bernie left the library. I waited until she would be out of hearing range before speaking. "So, were going to all take turns talking to Seamus Finnigan. and try to get him to go on a date with Bernie, right?"

"Oh yeah." Ella cheered.

"Fine by me, but if Bernie knows that were doing this she will stop at nothing to stop us." Tuck said.

"That will never happen." I said, confident in my plan.

**Olivia's POV**

I had forgotten my cloak in the library. I hadn't been that far away so I turned back to get it when I heard Riley's plan. She thought that there was nothing that I could do to stop it she was wrong. It would be hard to stop them from persuading him to go with me, but I could make it as painful for him as it was for me. I would make it so there would never be a second date. I couldn't loose myself to him as many girls lost themselves to boys. I would never fall in love with Seamus Finnigan if I could help it.

"They won't get away that If I have my way." I muttered darkly.

** A/N: R&R I don't mind constructive criticism but I don't see the point of the cruel comments that don't help improve the story. "This sucks," for example does not help improve the story or my writing. If you really don't like it don't read it. Any ways if you don't like the story tell me why. If you like the story tell me what you like. I am, like all authors, looking to improve my work. Thanks for reading. The next chapter should be up soon.**


End file.
